LHSS: Extreme Snowball Tournament!
by T.J. Infinat
Summary: Storm Surge is back! With the Help of Su, they enlist the cast in an ADVANCED snowball fight. There will be pain, there will be romance, there will be slightly crappy special effects. Have a nice read!
1. Storm Surge is Back!

What's up?  
  
I'm T.J., the rocker with dreadlocks and cool headphones. Bringing you another fic. This will be a humor one. . . .  
  
It's LOVE HINA! Snow ball fight style! Big shiny gun style! Storm Surge style!  
  
I love it!!!  
  
Love Hina/SS: Snowball Tournament!  
  
: Talking  
  
** Thinking  
  
()Actions  
  
Any way, the story begins at Hinata. . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The story begins at Hinata Inn as Keitoro excitedly opens a letter from the casts' American Friends, Storm Surge!  
  
Nayru: Whatcha got there?  
  
Keitoro: It's a letter from Storm Surge!  
  
Nayru: Let me see!!! (Snatches letter.) To our friends at Hinata Inn, we would like to inform you that we will shortly be visiting you. We hope that you won't strain yourselves in preparation, as we are prepared to improvise. We will be bringing a great party idea, so rest up! Other than that, Spider Monkey asks that Su would lay off of the pranks until the main event. Thanks, and see ya later!  
  
T.J. Infinat  
  
P.S. I don't have any idea if I will be switching genders or not on the trip, so excuse me if I am inappropriately dressed.  
  
Nayru looks up to see all of the Hinata In residents standing around her.  
  
Kitsune: So, they're coming. * I really hope that T.J. doesn't switch gender this time! *  
  
Su: Niiiiicccceeeee  
  
Shinobu: She's never said before the Black Storm Incident!  
  
Evol: Boo!  
  
All of the Hinata Inn residents scream.  
  
T.J.: (As boy. Fortunately.) We're here!!!  
  
Mitsuni: O-O and how did you get here so quick?  
  
Chipy: That train! That was really freaky!  
  
Motoko: So, Konichewa!  
  
T.J.: ^-^ What's up?  
  
Shinobu: Uhhh, Where's Mitchell?  
  
Spider monkey: (Appears behind Shinobu) don't call me that!  
  
Shinobu: (Girly scream.)  
  
T.J.: SM! We agreed that you would be nice to the kids this time! (Shinobu sweat drops) Now, do you want me to shave your tail again? Hmmm?  
  
SM: -_- No, master. . . . (All do Anime Fall (Except for T.J. and SM, of course)  
  
Fuzz: Can we do this tournament now?  
  
T.J.: Right, I propose that we have a special snowball fight tournament thing! No-  
  
Nayru: *-* But it's the middle of summer!  
  
T.J.: I have smoothed out that little wrinkle. You see, we could use those special visors that Su had made.  
  
(All smile and stare at Su hopefully.)  
  
Su: I've got ya covered, as long as I can be on a team with Mitchell!  
  
SM: Don't call me that!  
  
T.J.: (pulls out his guitar and plays a little 'Live and Learn.') Let's go!!  
  
An hour later.  
  
All are standing in a black room. There is light enough to see their surroundings. . .  
  
T.J.: So let's count the people.  
  
T.J.: 1.  
  
SM: 2  
  
Chipy: 3.  
  
Evol: 4.  
  
Fuzz Mann: 5  
  
Keitoro: 6.  
  
Nayru: 7.  
  
Kitsune: 8  
  
Su: 9  
  
Motoko: 10.  
  
Shinobu: 11  
  
Mitsuni: 12.  
  
(A/N: If you want to be in the action, give me a name, age, appearance (armor type and all) weapon preference, and personality. And put your favorite team leader in, just to help. Every three new characters I get, I'll add. Also, Limit 1 character per author. I'm lazy!)  
  
T.J.: There are 12 of us! Three teams?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
T.J.: I call captain!  
  
Motoko/Evol: Captain!  
  
T.J.: All right! Now, get up here you two! It's all-good. . . For my first choice out of 3, I choose. . . . .  
  
(Kitsune licks her lips)  
  
T.J.: o_O. . . . . Nayru!  
  
Nayru: Nice!  
  
Motoko: I choose you. . . .Chipy!  
  
Chipy: What ever. . . .  
  
Evol: I choose. . . . Fuzzy!  
  
Fuzzy/Chipy: NO!!!  
  
(Chipy starts to sob....)  
  
Evol: Okay! Keitoro.  
  
Keitoro: Not with Nayru or Motoko. . . Great!  
  
T.J.: Next I choose. . .  
  
(Kitsune snaps. . . . her fingers. . . .)  
  
T.J.: o_O. . . Mitsuni!  
  
Mitsuni: What are we doing again?  
  
Motoko: My next choice is. . . . Shinobu!  
  
Shinobu: Alright. . . .  
  
Evol: Hmm. . . . Kitsune, Aaron, Koala, or Mitchell. . . Tough choice. . . . Kitsune is drunk all the time  
  
Kitsune: (Drinks Sake.) I resent that!  
  
Evol: Aaron will give up in the first 2 minutes.  
  
Chipy: Hey! My man is Fexy! He doesn't have to fight!  
  
Evol: And Both Mitchell and Su are. . . . crack babies!  
  
Su: (tears the head off of a paper doll.)  
  
SM: 2 Monkeys in the jungle, ma-king-LOVE!  
  
Every one except Su: O_O (Takes 4 steps away from SM.)  
  
Su: Do you consider me a monkey?  
  
SM: (steps away from Su, after which everyone steps away from SM again)  
  
Evol: * I'm gonna regret this. * Come on Mitchell.  
  
SM: All those not on my team will die, slowly and painfully! And the ones on my team quickly and painlessly.  
  
Su: I love the way you think! (Hugs SM.)  
  
SM: AAAAHHHHHH!! (Hides behind Keitoro.)  
  
T.J.: Well, since Fuzzy is gonna be on Motoko's team anyway, I've got a choice between Kitsune and Su. . . . .  
  
(Kitsune edges towards T.J.)  
  
T.J.: Okay, Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune: YEAH! (Glomps T.J.)  
  
Motoko: Come on, Aa-  
  
Fuzz Mann: I'm on the same team as Chipy! I'm lovin' it!  
  
Evol: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
T.J.: (Pats Evol on the back) Have fun! (Walks up to the front of the room.) Okay! Listen, soldiers. There will be a thousand yard wide circle. There will be three forts. There will be Shiny guns and power ups!  
  
Su: Yes! I like bananas!  
  
T.J.: Okay, you start off in your own fort and you try to infiltrate the other teams forts. There is a super hot core! If you use your Super Atomic Freeze Ray that every team gets with 2 shots, you shut down their fort. The Members of the first 'Frozen Fort' will be divided between the other 2 teams! Weapons. . . . All you have to worry about is finding the actual fire arm, there is ammunition every where (snow!) And the power ups will be out in the field. This puts you in danger of attack!  
  
Okay. Handguns! Rifles, Launchers, Automatics, Throwing Weapons, Gadgets! There is 100 hp for each individual person, you can give your HP to another person by engaging in contact, a hug, a handshake  
  
Kitsune: A kiss?  
  
T.J.: That too. Once you run out of HP, you will be sent back to your fort for 2 minutes! The fort cores have HP too! Power up will give extra HP, Firepower, Armor, Speed, and Accuracy. . . . and others!  
  
Now! Name your team!  
  
T.J.: Green Storm!  
  
Motoko: Blue Edge!  
  
Evol: Red Rocket!  
  
T.J.: there will be 30 minutes to prepare. This will give you time to go to your fort, suit up, and get your standard weapon!  
  
Move out!  
  
30 minutes later. . . . .  
  
At the Green Base. . . .  
  
T.J.: (Wearing green goggles, green chest armor, white pants with green knee pads, green shoes, white elbow pads, turquoise gloves. Has a green SHG (Snow Hand Gun, 1 HP per shot) and a 1DSSR (1st Degree Snow Sniper Rifle, 5 HP per shot, 60 yard scope, laser sight.) on his back) ) Check up!  
  
Kitsune: (Scantily Clad in green long sleeve shirt, white pants, kneepads, elbow pads, See through chest Armour, though a little greenish (Has a few ESs (Explosive Snowballs, 3 HP per hit, 2 yard radius, 5 second delay) and a 1DSSR on her back)) We're alone in a room. . .  
  
T.J.: Where's Nayru and Mitsuni?  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
Nayru and Mitsuni tied up in a weaponry closet. . .  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
That's all!!!  
  
I'm tired, I tell you! Tired. I won't start casting People until the 3rd chapter. . . .  
  
That's all. Thanks for reading! 


	2. It's a Long Application!

Okay! It's T.J., with another episode of LH/SS: Snowball Tournament! I'll be posting old news and new news at the beginning of all chapters.  
  
Old News: Chipy's a blonde . . .. That's all.  
  
New News: Congratulations to our first secondary OCC, Jim! May I remind you all that I also need a personality for all characters? Also, I'm sorry that I mislead the readers. There are all types of weapons, real and made up by the author! Ideas are gratefully considered, but not all used.  
  
Now here are the teams as of Chapter 1.  
  
Green Storm: T.J., Nayru, Mitsuni, Kitsune  
  
Blue Edge: Motoko, Chipy, Shinobu, Fuzzy (Aaron)  
  
Red Rockets: Evol, Keitoro, Spider Monkey, Su  
  
Now, listen. Jim has signed up for Blue Edge. So we need OCCs for Green Storm and Red Rockets. That being said, Let's get the show on the road!!  
  
~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~  
  
At the Blue Base . . ..  
  
Motoko: (White Kimono with blue armor in a lot of places, blue earmuffs. Holding her standard katana (Standard Katana: 2 HP per swing, lets out icy shock waves.) Also has throwing knives (Standard Throwing Knife: 1.5 HP per throw. Flies straight for 7 yards.)) Okay! Let's move it people! We have a plan to make here.  
  
Chipy: (Black suit with lots of Navy blue armor. Has a few snow darts (Snow Poison: Freezes on Impact and takes 1 HP every 2 seconds. Must be removed to stop freeze flow) and a few ESs (Covered in previous chapter.)) So, General . . . What's the plan?  
  
Shinobu: (Heavily decked out in Navy Blue Armor, holding a 1DSSR, and standing beside a small blue tank. (Blue Tank: 10 HP per shot. 12 HP per explosive shot. 28 HP to destroy.)) We could most likely go in one of these!  
  
Fuzzy: (Has on a White suit with a grenade launcher and Mega snow Shovel on his back. (Snow Grenade Launcher: 7 HP per hit. Specific delay options and choice of blast range.)(Mega snow Shovel: Creates Tall pillars that take 3HP if the point makes contact. Can make walls, for defense.) * Man! It's cold out here! * Think I'll stay and guard the core. (Shivers.) I wonder what the Red team is doing? *  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
At the Red Base.  
  
Evol and the others are not suited up, and are just wearing white jumpsuits.  
  
Evol: Where is every t-  
  
Suddenly, there is a loud rumble as a pillar appears in the room. On the pillar is a small touch screen similar to a GPS screen. On it is three brackets. A green one, a blue one, and a red one.  
  
Under each one was a 'Choose specialty' button.  
  
Evol: Walks up and presses the CS button under the Red bracket. There then appeared three options.  
  
Screen: Close Range: Team specializes in close range battle. All are presented with heavy armor, and with close range standard weapons. They strike fast! Are also permitted to build small, fast moving vehicles.  
  
Evol tried for that button, but it seemed that Motoko had already pressed it! Blue Edge is Close range!  
  
Evol looked down some more.  
  
Screen: Long Range: Team specializes in long-range combat. That means Sniper Rifles, and lots of aircrafts! Are presented with weak armor and are very accurate shots!  
  
Again, Evol tried for that button. But it seemed that T.J. had gotten to it . . .  
  
There was only one left.  
  
Screen: Mid Range: Team specializes in mid range combat. Are presented with nice armor, and lots of explosives. Uses tanks that are slow moving, and heavily armored. They are the strong ones; it usually takes a few hits for them to take someone down.  
  
Evol reluctantly pressed the button and her body was suddenly covered with armor.  
  
Evol: WHOA!  
  
Screen: Now choose Individual Function.  
  
Evol looked down on the four options that were presented under a warning label.  
  
Screen: If you choose an individual trait, you are stuck with I for at least one round. You are given the option to change individual traits once between rounds. This will allow you to tweak your abilities to your personal likes. There are four options. More will be available in later rounds.  
  
Option 1: Watcher: A well-rounded warrior that is well suited to take on any form of combat. These are permitted to perform any action, and are allowed to steal equipment from any team. Can change stats of team at will. Best suited for Leaders and snowball fight veterans.  
  
Option 2: Infantry: A strong willed fighter that is more skilled in close range battle. Has good defense and speed. They are allowed to drive any type of vehicle and are recommended for the freezing of fort cores. Best for people who aren't experts but not beginners either.  
  
Option 3: Striker: A fairly nice battler who is fairly good in midrange battle. Stats aren't too shabby. Don't have that much driving skill, and aren't very good technicians. They are recommended for open field battle. Best for beginners.  
  
Option 4: Sniper: A very accurate shooter who has good shooting technique. Isn't recommended to be in the thick of battle. They are good technicians who are allowed to built weapons and vehicles from scratch and are very good defenders. Are best for experts who are just below the skill level of watchers.  
  
Evol looked down at the screen and thought a bit. It seemed that the Blue Team had chosen. Motoko was to be a Watcher . . .  
  
Evol: Typical.  
  
Chipy was to be a Striker, Fuzzy on Infantry, and Shinobu on Sniper.  
  
Evol looked down at the bottom of the screen. Her trait was chosen already. She was to be a Watcher. All of the watchers were chosen already!  
  
Su: (Appears out of nowhere.) It seems like the watchers had no choice.  
  
Evol: OH MY GOD! (Turns around slowly.) Say no to drugs, say no to drugs, (pant.) Say-  
  
Su: I want to be a Sniper! (Presses the Sniper button.)  
  
Evol: No, it wasn't your-  
  
Screen: Su as Sniper for Red Rockets!  
  
Evol: It seems that you have to choose your own option. URASHIMA, TURLINGTON!  
  
Spider Monkey and Keitoro appear. SM is riding Keitoro's back, much like Su does. They stop in front of Evol while SM is standing on Keitoro's shoulder.  
  
SM/K: MAM! (Salute.)  
  
Evol: Your getting in to this, aren't you?  
  
SM/K: . . . . .  
  
Evol: At ease Soldiers, now choose you trait!  
  
SM went up and choose the Infantry rating. Keitoro was left to choose Striker. Every thing was in place, except for the green teams. Nayru and Mitsuni were rate less. Kitsune apparently had chosen Infantry.  
  
Evol: What's taking them so long!!!  
  
~~~  
  
At the Green Base . . ..  
  
T.J. is slammed against a wall  
  
T.J.: Come on, Kitsune, that hurts!  
  
Kitsune: I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean for it to hurt. (Advances.)  
  
T.J.: (Slides away from wall to escape Kitsune's . . . 'Affection.)  
  
A door bursts open and Nayru runs in. Mitsuni then walked in.  
  
Nayru: That was so mean of you, Kitsune. You should give me an equal chance too!  
  
T.J./ Kitsune: (O_O) WHAT?!?!?  
  
Nayru: (Punches Kitsune.) There. . .  
  
Mitsune: (Near screen.) I choose. . . . Sniper!  
  
Nayru: . . . . . .  
  
There is this sudden big sound as armor appears on Nayru and Mitsuni, along with a small screen/walkie-talkie on their arms. These things appeared on everyone's arms. Let's call them WSs!  
  
WS: Welcome to the Green Storm Communication System! If you would all step outside and allow the tournament to begin!  
  
T.J., Kitsune, Nayru, and Mitsuni all stepped outside.  
  
They all stood and watched as a big pole came out of the ground in the middle of the arena. Then three flares came out.  
  
WS: START!!  
  
T.J.: Kitsune, I need you to go scope out the area on that big hill over there.  
  
Kitsune: (Punches air in unhappiness. Then sets out for hill.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Evol: Su, could you start building some tanks?  
  
Su: Sure! (Runs into fort.)  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Motoko: Hey, Fuzz ball! Take Blondie over there and move toward the Red Base. Once there, I want her to move toward the Green Base. Pick up any powerups or weaponry you see on the way. I'll get Shinobu to bring you some vehicles when she builds them.  
  
C/F/S: Yes, Mam!  
  
They scramble to their tasks.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
T.J.: Mitsuni, could you build a few jets right quick. Please/  
  
Mitsuni: (Salute.) Yes sir!  
  
Nayru: And what am I supposed to do?  
  
T.J.: See any extra stuff around?  
  
Nayru looked around. Suddenly, there were lots of stuff just waiting to be picked up near that pole.  
  
T.J.: Go gettem, and if you run into any type of trouble, tap that green button on your wrist. I'll be there in less than 5 seconds flat!  
  
T.J.s WS starts to crackle.  
  
Kitsune: (Over WS.) Hey, Chipy and Fuzz ball are coming your way. Nayru has picked up a lot of stuff so, you might want to send Mitsuni to pick her up!  
  
Mitsuni appears on the screen beside Kitsune. The background is different.  
  
Mitsuni: (Over WS.) I've created 4 jets that are ready to fly! And you might want this!  
  
A big gun appeared next to T.J. It appeared to be a some type of missile launcher. T.J. touched it. It was cool on the handle.  
  
T.J.: What is this?  
  
Mitsuni: It's the SAFR, Silly!  
  
T.J.: (Picks up gun.) DANG, that's heavy! Hey, Kitsune, you want a jet?  
  
Kitsune: Yeah!  
  
T.J.: Oka- (BAM.)  
  
T.J. felt something hard hit his arm.  
  
T.J.: I'm hit!  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at Hinata Inn. . . . .  
  
A dark figure falls from the ceiling in the middle of the circle of 12. It looks around at the faces. The eyes are covered with these black visors.  
  
It looks around until it stops on the one with fangs and dreadlocks, T.J.  
  
???: So, I'm a bit late, am I? (picks up a Visor.) Well, I have some party crashing to do. (Blows a kiss at Shinobu's body.) We shall be together , my love! (Laughs like a manic before it puts the visor on.)  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
What? Another character? Who could it be? What will Evol do with her other troops? Are Kitsune and Nayru really competing over T.J.?  
  
These and other questions will be answered in the next chapter! "The Battle Begins: Nayru v. Shinobu?" 


	3. The New boys are in town!

Hello, everyone, T. J.'s BACK! And I'm better than ever (except for my jaw being numb! (Dentist, 4 cavaties, . . . . .Ow. . . ) Well, back to the story, last time,-

Nayru and Kitsune fight over T. J., Motoko gives elaborate attack plans, and T. J. gets hit, plus, a mysterious character!

: (Walks into Hinata INN) Hmm, this is the place to be, right?

?2: (Walks in behind him) yep!

?3: (Rolls in, Mission Impossible style, he has a pistol) I'm ready, over

?2: (Slaps ?3 over the head) You know that you won't be able to bring that in, right?)

?3: (Sighs) I'm sorry (Suddenly slaps ?2) And don't touch me

: (Turns sharply) SHHH! . . . .

A strange noise is heard. . . . .

?4: (Drops from that ceiling, suspiously close to Shinobo, who is in the virtual world!) Who are you

A light suddenly comes onb

?4: I am Jimbo Jones, call me Jim, but not Jimmy, I absolutely HATE jimmy! So don't call me that (Eye twitches)

: OK. . . . .? Well, Hi, Jimm- Sorry I'm Hideki . . . .(Point's to ?2) This is Brian . . . (Points to ?3) and this is William, of corse, you can call him will

Brian: What's up?

Will: Hey . . .

Jim: Well, Let's go!

STATISTICS!

JIM

Name: Jimbo Jone

Age: 14

Appearance: To be annouced

Personality notes: A normal fan boy blessed with superior luck, is some what of a wannabe warrior and insane Shinobu lover, he knows the basics of firearms and knows allot of ninja techniques. Will stop at nothing for what he loves.

(Jim: Caresses Shinobu's body "I love you, . . . .We will be together!")

HIDEKI

Name: Hideki Hirameshi

Age: 16

Personality Notes: Army buff who is slightly proud of his expertise in firearms, grew up in a varied family, so he switches between guns and swords, he is mostly understanding and learns surprisingly quickly.

BRIAN

Name: Brian Azzhieckher

Age: 14

Personality Notes: An off the wall gunslinger who's draw speed is second only to his zaniness, can only be calm when he sees a target, Has a ridiculous style of fighting that surprisingly works for him. Him and Su: a match made in. . . . well, let's not say heaven. Him and Spider monkey will be real friends!

WILL

Name: William Daemon faa

Age: 12

Personality Notes: An unassuming boy who tries any and everything to achieve his goal, has takin' a self defense class, so he's no pushover. He sees fighting as something that can only be done when you have adrenaline, so he is always excited

Will: Let's go! Let go!

Hideki: (Coldly) allright! Alright!

Brian: (Maniac laugh . . .) You know I'm ready (Starts practicing his draw) I love westerns!

Jim: In (picks up a couple of visors and slips one on) come on!

Guys, keep me up dated on any perwsonality changes or if I'm not exactly on your character, mkay? Got it

BACK IN VIRTUAL REALITY

Kitsune: (From the Hill) NOOOOO (Starts firing at where she thinks the bullet came from (P99 fire))

Nayru: (Over WS) T. J.? You okay?

T. J.: (Get's up) just a scratch, Didn't even touch me. . .(Kitsune still firing) KITSUNE! Conserve ammo!

Kitsune: (Appears behind T.J.) I THOUGHT THEY HAD GOT YOU! (Glomps) Don't ever do that again! (Kisses T.J.'s cheek)

Nayru: (Over WS) Hey T. J.! Where's that jet, I see some thing!

Mitsuni: (Over WS) It shou; be there in 3…….2…….1……

Nayru: Thanks!

We can see in the distance a jet fly up into the air and do a couple of barrel rolls.

Nayru: HOW DO YOU FLY THIS THING?

T.J.: (Winches as jet crashes and blows up)

Nayru: (Appears suddenly at Base Door, naked) I'M DEAD!

T. J: (Looks away) The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. . . . .

Kitsune: Let me get one of those jets, please. (Smiles)

BLUE BASE

Motoko: Before I go out, I'll let Shinobu know that sho shoul set up some extra defense

She does exactly that, then leaves, on her quest to storm the Green Fort. She never had forgiven T. J. for that defeat by sword (Chapter 3, B L A C K S T O R M: Love Hina). She starts walking, only to see Fuzzy and Chipy appear at the Base Door, naked.

Motoko: WTF!

Chipy: We were going towards the pole and we saw Nayru, by herself. (Grabs herself) Man, it's cold.

Chipy runs into the Base, and Fuzzy starts to walk in, too

Motoko: Nope, tell me what happened

Fuzzy: (Grabs his stuff) Well, Nayru was by herself, so we thought we could take her, but then a jet appeared beside her , and man, it was scary, so we try to run away, but she crashed into us, and I think we died!

Motoko waves Fuzzy off so that he can go get his armor

RED BASE

Evol and her troops are each sitting in a tank each, the tanks are standard tanks, out fitted with automatich rockets and dash triggered shotguns on the side. There is also a semi-fuctioning machine gun with single shot and Flame-thrower capabilities. Su is still in the Fort, building her butt off.

Evol: (Comes up out of her tank) Now we will simply roll through and over whatever we find! We will keep treking, regardless of who or what is in the way! And win we get to the forts (Taps the SAFR that is in place of her SFMG) I will do the honors!

SM/Keitoro: MAM YES MAM!

There is a White Flash all around that blinds everyone for a while

: NEW PLAYERS!

GB

T.J.: Nice!

Kitsune: (Took atvantage of the light to grab T. J.:

: get away from him!

A girl with green hair and goggles, REALLY close to T. J.'s build, so close, in fact that she is like a female version of T. J.. She comes out toting a Triple Barrel shotgun with a scope.

Chelsea: Hey, me!

T. J.: Chealsea! (Hugs Chelsea)

Nayru: HEY! (Runs out of fort and crashes into a hover bike, which suddenly appears.)

Mitsuni: (Over WS) New invention, this Hover bike is extremely versatile and can float at least 100 feet int the air! On bord weapons include Ice guns, snowball launchers and icicles generators, wait until you see those baby's! (Blows kiss at screen.) Enjoy!

Chelsea: That's hot!

Two more bikes appear. As Nayru and Kitsune jump on, they notice that there isn't one for T. J., who is looking through a pair of binoculars.

T.J. : Hey Nayru, I need a ride! . .(Puts dow Binoculars) Motoko's advancing . . .

Then, the orders fly out

BLUE BASE

Will and Jim step out onto the snow, Will in full-bodyslightly blue tintedsnowcamo armour with matching helmet, and Jim in a blue version ofSolid Snake's Sneaking Suit.

Will: Shall we collect the weapons?

Jim: After I talk to Motoko (Quickly turning on WS)

Motoko:( Over WS) Who in the world are you?

RED BASE

Hideki and Brian appear out of nowhere

Hideki: (Cracks his knuckles) Let's find Evol. . . .

Sorry, that's all I have time for!

See ya on the flip side! (Reads chapter) THIS SUCKS!

I promise that it will get better, kay?


	4. One More Time?

One more time. . . . Let's see what I can do with the new characters. . . .

MISSION START

BLUE BASE:

Motoko: (taps a botton on her WS to communicte with Su.) Yo, got something for me?

Shinobu: (On the screen beside a computer.) Yes. It's a. . . .ajet ski. Goes up to 100 MPH. . .It also has mounts on it that allow you to put any weapon on the side and in front,2 mounts. Bigger weapons take 2 mounts, which is sad, yes?

Motoko: Yeah. . . .

Motoko listens to other features as 2 figures sneak up on her. . . . SCHLING! Motoko catches them with herice sword, the two sneakers are frozen in place with looks of fear on their faces.

Motoko: HMP! (Starts to search their bodies and finds dogtags.) Hmmmmm. . . . . (WS) Hey, Shinobu . . .You know anything about aWill and a Jim?

Shinobu: (Shakes her head vigorously.) No.Oh, hold on . . . . Isn't that . . . .nah. Why?

Motoko: (Lifts dogtag) It says here that "Jimbo"-

Jim: (FROZEN) MmmMMmMMmmM!

Motoko: -Excuse me, "Jim"- Is to be our new sniper.

Shinobu: Okay. . . .But. . . What about me?

Motoko: You're upgraded to mechanic! Uh. . . . .Building skill +30. Feel the rush little girl!

Su: (Quiet) . . .Wow. . . . .I FEEL IT! (Goes into a building frenzy) IT LIVES!

Motoko:WHOA!

Su: (Quietly)Check it out! The FLAME SPIT 10 (FS10) This is a health recovery weapon, will warm any frozen party, can also create fires for camp sites! The fires add 5 hp per 5 minutes spent near them, they last an hour. They can also repair broken Atomic Cores. Nice, I'll teleport you one!

Motoko: (FS10 Appears suddenly in her hands) YES!. . . .Let's try it (Aims at frozen Jim and Will and pulls trigger)

RED BASE (200 yards away from it, any way.)

Evol: (In her tank, bored) Su! How far to Blue Bae?

Su: (Over WS) 1,000 yards! Yay!

Evol: WHAT!. . . .Okay. . . .To Green Base?

Su: 1,000 yards! Yay!

Evol: Dang. . . . Do you have any thing new for me?

Su: 1,000 yards! Ya- oh, my bad. . . . . .Let's see. . . .I feel a rush! As if I can . . . . .Wait a sec

Evol What?. . . . . .Su!. . . . .SU!

Su: (Pops up) 1,000 yards! YAY! Evol, I think I just got 30 building skill points. . . .And I built. . . .The BLOW TORCH 10! It is a weapons up grade that adds 50 more punch to any weapon stat, and it gives heat seeking abilities to any weapon, thought that wont help with anything but missle weapons. . . . . .It also gives you +10 defense!

Evol: Well done su! Everyone

Su/Sm/K: What's up?

Evol: (Finds UPGRADE button on her WS) Feel the power! (Is about to press the button)

CRUNCH!

The tank that Evol is in shakes violently. . . . .

Evol: WHAT? (Gets out of tank.) What was that?

Evol looks around to find to boys under the tank treads, who are both knocked out. Finds their dog tags.

Keitoro:(Appears beside Evol) Who are they?

Evol: (Looking at dogtags) Hideki and Brian. . . .It says here that Su is to become full-time mechanic. . .and you're to become a medic. . . . .

Keitoro: Wow. . . .(Armour changes slightly, now has a red cross on the chest plate, has a backpack, and a lot of sleeves.) I feel clean. . . . .

SM: (Appears next to Evol.) So, who are they?

Evol.: (Sweatdrop) Say Hello to our new Close andMid-range personnel. . . .Hideki and Brain!(In respective order)

SM: So, now I'm a Sniper? . . .

Evol: Yep. . .GOOD LUCK! (Pats SM on the back) Hey, SU! How far to Blue Base

Su: 1,000 yards! Yay!

GREEN BASE

Every one is in the Green Fort Lab (Next to the Atomic Core) reading Flight Manuals. Surprisingly, Kitsune is having the easiest time grasping it all. Within 2 minutes, she had figured out how to turn flip, and do those fancy barrel rolls.

Kitsune: I see now

EOE Kitsune: (Trying to grasp it all). . . .Huh?

Nayru: This is hard!

Kitsune: No it isn't! All that you need to know is in that book you have!

Chealsee: But it written like the person was drunk when they wrote it!

Kitsune: (Stares daggers at Chealsee) What was that? Are you tryin' to say something?

Chealsee: (Nonchalantly) Nah, Not at all. . .

Mitsuni: Why don't you teach us how to fly then

Kitsune: Thought you'd never ask!(Suddenly appears with Chalk board and Flight Attendant uniform.) Okay, First, there is the start up. . . . . . .

5 minutes later

Most of the team is sleep. . . .

T.J.: (The girls, excluding Kitsune, are sleeping on his shoulders while he tries not to nod off, he's failing miserably.) ZzzZzz. . . . .

Kitsune: (Smiling as she finishes her lesson.)Okay? (Turns around.) O-O . . . . .(Sneaks up on the sleeping group.). . . . .I've always wanted to do this. . . .(Takes out a ruler and slaps the table in front of T.J.)

EOE Kitsune: WHOA! (Fall in a heap on the floor.)

Kitsune: Are you ready to fly? (Smiles really big, like the Chesshere cat MAN THAT THING IS SCARY>)

T.J. YEAH BOI!

BLUE BASE

We come up on the Blue team becoming aquainted with their new teammates, Will and Jim.

Will: Hey! I wanta fight, I want fight, I wan-

Motoko: Somebody knock him out! Please

Fuzzy: (touches a spot on Will's neck.) Go to sleep little buddy.

Motoko: (Rubs head.) Thank you. Now, Jim, is it?

Jim: (Glancing over at Fuzzy over and over, apprehensive.) Uh. . . .yeah (Starts to ease away from Fuzzy) . . . .

Motoko: It say here that you're to be our new Sniper. . . .is that correct?

Jim: (Surprised) The voice told me that I had a choice between Medic and Mechanic. . . (Pretends to go over to the hot cocoa maker) . . . .

Motoko: Suu is our Mechanic now, sorry, and you look too strong to be a Medic. Plus, you have a 2DSSR (2nd Degree Snow Sniper Riffle15 HP per shot (If taken in a limb, chest x2, headx5) 75 yard scope) on your back.

Jim: (Finds the rifle on his back.) Nice, I guess I'm a sniper now! So, who are we working with?

Motoko: (Pushes button on he WS) Hey, Cookie, Shinobu, come meet the new teammates!

Fuzzy: (Eases over to Jim and touches his shoulders, Jim freezes up in fear.) Hey man, don't worry. . . . . . . I wont' knock you out until 7:00 pm. . . .

Jim: Its 7:02.. . . . .(Shivers)

Fuzzy: (Laughs) Just kidding, I'm not the body gaurd type, though.

Shinobu and Chipy come in and Will wakes up.

Motoko: Will (Close Range), Jim (Sniper) (Points to the other 3) Chipy (Striker), Fuzzy (Medic), Shinobu (Mechanic), and I'm the Watcher, Motoko. . . .any questions?

Jim: (Runs over to Shinobu.) SHINOBU, I'm your biggest fan! I mean,I REALLYlove you. The way your so innocent and. . . .

Shinobu: Uh. . . thanks? . . . .Stop it. . . .(Jim still ranting.) It's okay, really, just. . . . (Jim still ranting.) Uh. . . . .Fuzzy?

Fuzzy: (Appears behind Jim.) Sorry, little buddy. (Touches Jim.)

Will: Yeah . . . . I have a question! (Opens his mouth to talk. . .)

RED BASE

Evol and company (Minus Su) have crossed 500 yards and have reached the pole in the middle of the battle feild. They get out to surround the pole and plan.

Evol: (Drawing in the sand with the nose of her rifle.) Listen, our plan is to first infiltrate the green base, if I know Motoko, she'll agree tohelp us until we defeat T.J. If not, She owes me a favor anway. I DO know that Motoko will investigate theRed mass at the pole. We may have to fight her a bit, so Keitoro get in the tank with me. Mitchell,

SM: Don't call me that!

Evol: DID I TELL YOU YOU COULD TALK?

SM: (Shrink back.)

Evol: Okay, Brian, get on top of the tank thatMitchell will drive. Hideki, I'm gonna need you to pilot a tank bay yourself, is that okay?

Brain: That'scool,reallycool. . ..But how will I use my rocket magnum? (I'ma need suggestedstats forthat one, please don't make it over the top.)

Evol: Stick in that hole over the dashboard, it will be taken apart and turned into a tank mounted weapon.

Brain: NO! Don't touch may beauty! (Hugs RM to chest)

Evol: You'll get it back, of course!

Brian: Oh. . . . . okay. . . . .(Jumps into tank.) See ya!

Evol: YOU'RE NOT DISMISSED!

EOEEvol: . . . . .

Evol: Okay. . .Dismissed!

EOEEvol: Yes MAM! (Walk to their positions)

GREEN BASE

1 Ice Powered Plane rises from the base Helipad. It has Kitsune and Chelsee(Sniper/Medic) in it.

Kitsune: (Driving.) Where to first?

Chelsee: T.J. said that Evol probably left one person in her fort, and it's most likely Su if those two new guys are who I think they are. . . .Yep . . . .(Take out her 2DSSR) I'll take their pictures. SNAP SNAP.

T.J.: (Over WS) That's one Brian Azzheicker and a Hideki Hirameshi

RED BASE

Brian and Hideki sneeze at the exact same time

Brian: (Over WS)Someone's talking about us . . . .

Hideki: Yep. . . .

Evol: SHUTUP!

GREEN BASE

Kitsune: It's kind of unfair to allow them 2 extras if we only get one. . . .

Nayru: (Over WS) Nah, we can take them, plus, the extra would probably be a girl. . . .

Kitsune: Oh! . . . .nevermind! (Smiles big)

T.J.: I'm gonna need you two to go to theRED base as quick as you can to shut down their core, we'll hold the fort until they have to be split up. . . . got it?

Kitsune/Chelsee: Yes sir! (Salute)

Kitsune: (Does a few barrel rolls and starts to move forward. ) LET'S GO!

Okay, next chapter, the fighting starts for sure! See ya next time!


End file.
